<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One with the Party by Cijay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148949">The One with the Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cijay/pseuds/Cijay'>Cijay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I'd tag this with threesome, Sharing - there that's better, Smut, Sort-of-threesome?, but I wouldn't go so far?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cijay/pseuds/Cijay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt and Yennefer visit an adult party to experiment, so this is really just a bit of smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One with the Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know what happened here. And I clearly don't know how to tag this, I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hasn’t tried this before and it’s a bit intimidating. Even trying to find what part exactly he’s nervous about is difficult - that’s worked before, figuring out the root and possible irrationality of his discomfort.<br/>
She holds onto his arm with both her hands, making the sleeves of her long coat ride up almost to her elbows. It's already way too cold, even for a rainy October evening. Geralt doesn't mind but he can't imagine she's happy about it. <br/>
When the bouncer asks for their names she gives him some very fake names and a vague smile he can't quite place, but he doesn't want to dwell. They step into the club and it's instantly so dark even his eyes take a while to adjust themselves. <br/>
Yennefer shrugs her coat off her shoulders revealing the short, black dress underneath and he'd like to trace the skin between the hem and her stockings to see if his whole hand would fit in that space. She hands her coat to a person next to them, who then holds his hand out for Geralt's. <br/>
He knows she's been here before. Alone or not he hasn't dared to ask and he doesn't really want to know. <br/>
They're handed matching bracelets, lined with dark grey stones - no doubt with some kind of enchantment that will either make them unrecognizable or at least very forgettable - and he ties it carefully around her wrist before she returns the favour. <br/>
“Are you sure?” she asks and he thinks he should probably be the one asking that question. She glances up at him with her hand resting on his arm. He can see in her eyes and how she holds her shoulders that Yennefer looks comfortable. Most people wouldn't be able to tell the difference the way he can by now. He nods and he knows he’s at least sure enough not to hesitate further. </p>
<p>The mood shifts when he takes her hand and tugs her with him, deeper into the labyrinth of small rooms. He'd been a bit nervous about being underdressed, but looking at the other men they walk by he's had nothing to worry about.<br/>
They settle down on a bed in a room with dim red lights shimmering at the walls. He pulls her into his lap and this he feels comfortable with, with her straddling him so her dress hikes up even further until it barely wraps her thighs and his lips find hers easily. It's strangely endearing to feel her hold back, not following her instincts and taking over control like she usually would. <br/>
When she leans back to catch her breath, the gloss covering her lips is slightly smudged and he's a little proud because she won’t dare complain about it today. His fingers trace her thighs until they disappear under the hem of her dress and he's not sure what he expected because he should’ve known he’d only find warm skin. Geralt feels his mind blanking as their kisses turn from soft affection to her sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. His hand gently traces the inside of her thighs until she squirms against him, clutching his shoulders. Impatient. Geralt smiles at the thought, but lets his fingers circle her clit because he can never really deny her anything, especially not when her tongue is right there and she tastes so perfectly like herself.<br/>
He scatters small kisses along her jaw and suddenly finds himself looking over to a wide bed in another corner of the room to realize they're not that alone anymore. It's a couple; he can barely make them out in the dim light. He's not sure if his glances are intruding, it feels like they should be, but there's something about not being alone.</p>
<p>It doesn't take long until someone is watching them in turn, although the man is mostly watching her, and Geralt can't blame him. <br/>
Now he feels almost overdressed, because the other man has lost his clothes entirely already and approaches them, lazily stroking himself. When he reaches out to gently run his hand down her arm, it's a question and Geralt swallows thickly, because he should know the answer, but he doesn't. Yennefer doesn't turn around, only looks up at him with half-closed eyes and her small frame pressed against his chest and he knows it really will be up to him. <br/>
He could say no and they'd leave together or spend more time watching, just the two of them. But this feeling is different and it tugs on something he hasn't known before, so his hands find her hips and he turns her around, her back leaning against him. Yennefer gives a short moan in fake protest and he takes her hand, covering it almost entirely. The pulse in her wrist feels like it's going so fast under his fingers, despite her looking relaxed. He lowers his lips to her shoulder and bites down gently, soothing the quickly reddening spot right away. <br/>
His left hand finds her thighs and he can't help but stroke all the way up to where her skin has gone damp, pulling the skirt of her dress up. Geralt isn't sure if she's looking up at the man watching them intently, but her hips start rocking again his hand and he just wants to feel her once before-<br/>
He hears the stranger gasp when he pushes a finger inside her and he's definitely underestimated what the press of her ass against him during this game would do to him. <br/>
"You're soaked already and we haven't even started," he breathes into her neck. Geralt knows she's beautiful like this, when her chest flushes and she'd usually start cursing at him to hurry up. His thumb brushes over her palm slowly and reassuringly before nodding at the stranger.<br/>
When the man lowers himself to his knees, Geralt tries to get a better look at her face. Is she going to look different from when it’s him? She’s watching Geralt’s hand, his teasing finger that’s slipped out of her and is lightly stroking over her oversensitive clit. He knows there’s not much that light kisses on her shoulders will do to soothe her, but he’ll make sure she feels him. When she turns her head to look into his eyes, a smile tugs at his lips after all, and he spreads her open with wet fingers, giving the stranger another nod.<br/>
Her eyes dart back and he loves the sound she makes as she watches the man’s cock push into her, stretching her, a bit too fast for it to be comfortable. She groans and the man halts for a moment, letting her get used to his size.<br/>
It feels a little dangerous, Geralt has to admit. Although he knows the club has standards and they’ve agreed on a word to stop things, should either of them want to, and he listens to her moans carefully to make sure she’s not uttering it somewhere under them. <br/>
His hands wander up from her clit up her stomach where the cloth of her dress is gathered. Maybe he should’ve taken it off entirely earlier. Next time then. <br/>
The stranger starts fucking her with deep, long strokes just when Geralt pulls the neckline of her dress down further, revealing her breasts to both of them. He lets go of her hand, for now, and starts massaging her breasts firmly. The groan deep in her throat when he pinches one of her nipples just as the man's cock drives into her is his favorite so far.<br/>
The man leans in a little closer to the two of them, and Geralt gives him a light wave with his hand. There’ll be no kissing her for the stranger, he’s decided, that’s only for them and her lips are only for himself. It’s this new feeling he’s curious about. His possessiveness is always under control, with him feeling undeserving of it and of her, but Yennefer is definitely his tonight.<br/>
Her head falls back against him and he presses his lips against her neck, right where the velvet of her choker lies, breathing in the scent he saw her apply just a little while ago.</p>
<p>“You’re doing so well for me, Yen. Taking what I ask you to,” he murmurs, lips brushing against her ear. She turns to him then and she looks so appealing like this he can't help himself and kisses her sloppily. It wasn't part of the plan, but she bites down on his lower lip gently and he can feel her smile at his surprised moan.<br/>
He notices her breath hitch with every faster stroke, the man gripping her thighs tightly, fingers digging into her skin. Geralt can’t make out the features of his face even if he tries, the enchantments would be protecting both of them. <br/>
“No marks,” he says quietly, “not on her.” <br/>
The grip on her thighs loosens a bit and he lies one hand around Yennefer's neck instead. There's no pressure in the way he holds her, but she must be feeling a little helpless between them. Geralt makes a mental note to leave his own marks there later, but for now, he's enjoying the way she looks at him.<br/>
He rests his head against her temple, his hand wandering back down to her clit when the man speeds up, strokes fast and erratic. <br/>
She's so tense he barely has to circle her clit before she comes with a hoarse moan that goes right to his groin, her hand gripping his shoulder. <br/>
The stranger seems to have been waiting for just this, thrusting into her harder until he comes deep inside her. She's gasping in short breaths with her hair sticking to her neck and he likes being able to take her in like this, her hands fumbling to feel more of himself.<br/>
The man settles next to them, catching his breath and watching like he did before. Geralt hasn’t given this situation any thought before, but doesn't mind. He can draw louder moans out of her; he's rather certain of that. Not that he's competitive.</p>
<p>The way his erection presses against his pants is starting to get just a bit too uncomfortable. Himself entirely dressed while he cradles Yennefer against his chest, her dress being rather useless at his point, is another dynamic he'd like to explore in detail another time.<br/>
He pushes the strands of hair sticking to her face behind her ear and follows the line of her jaw with his finger, until he can tip up her chin lightly and plant a soft kiss on her lips.</p>
<p>"Are you going to show me what else that pretty mouth can do next?"</p>
<p>She throws him a glare that looks like it should pin him down and he almost thinks she's appalled at him not fucking her right away. Her hand wanders down to where his cock is trapped, not breaking eye contact with him. She could take his pants off with her eyes closed and he lifts his hips to help her slide them off, leaning back on his elbows to watch her. When he finally feels her small hand on his hard cock, he realizes this isn't going to be easy. His hips almost push up against her by themselves.</p>
<p>"Yen, I'm not very patient tod-Fuck!."</p>
<p>He's been on edge for their entire game and wasn't prepared for Yennefer taking what she can of his length in her mouth at once. She lets him slide out again and he watches the tiny trail of saliva and precum that's trailing to her lips. There's a dare, seeing if he'll speak up again, and then a smirk on her lips that really shouldn't be allowed. His hand curls around the back of her head and into her hair and for a moment he thinks she’s not having it. But it’s Yen and she wouldn’t be his if she didn’t give herself willfully. She leans into his touch, searching for resistance, and he guides her mouth back to his cock. He enjoys getting to set the pace and watching the way she still struggles with his size. Her lips close around him, tongue gliding along the underside and he’s surprised at the moans that escape his throat. The wet sound when his cock slips from her mouth followed by her catching her breath has him watching her carefully. He tries to imprint the image on his mind, of the way her hand grips the base of him and the movement of her neck. </p>
<p><br/>
She likes putting on a show for him, but when her hand wanders down her body, it’s almost a pang of jealousy that hits him. Geralt pulls her back up to his side, teeth nipping on her neck when she groans against him and he feels his ragged breath escape him. <br/>
“Let me-” He’s forgotten where they are at this point, the fact that they're probably still being watched and on display. It's only them when she settles on her back and he gets to plant kisses on her breasts while grinding against her wetness and are those marks on her neck all his doing tonight? He's the impatient one now, he has to admit, and her fingers dig into his sides as he runs his cock along her slit but as much as he wants to tease her, he has to have her now. <br/>
"Geralt, fuck," escapes her when he buries himself inside her in one fast push. She's hot and tight around him and he curves his hand over her thigh, pulling her leg up so he can fill her a little deeper. It's the way she meets his hips and her moans that spur him on and he loves feeling the scrape of her nails down his back. He shifts and his thrusts become faster as he dips his head to swallow the noises she makes and the way her lips feel warm and taste a bit of himself is one of his favorites. <br/>
Yennefer's hand trails down her stomach slippery with sweat, but he gently pushes her hand to the side. Impatient. But really, he only wants to circle and tease her clit himself to explore the way she reacts.<br/>
Geralt feels her tighten around him when he stops merely teasing her. He feels the way her body shudders as she muffles a scream against his shoulder and it paints a smile on his lips that he knows her body and what she needs so well and it's only him that does now. Her weight is pressed against the mattress and he comes filling her, some of his overflowing cum running down her thigh. She's breathing encouragement in his ear between her gasps and he wants to keep her right here. Geralt's arms tighten around her to keep her close as he rolls over to lift his weight off of her and this time she doesn't even have a sarcastic remark for him. <br/>
After a little while, he feels her fingertips drawing tiny patterns on his neck instead.<br/>
"Time for our private room? Maybe a bath?" he asks, running his hand up her leg and following the dip of her waist. He feels a shiver going through her when his hand traces a line along her spine and she plants a kiss on his chest with an approving murmur. He looks down at her and she's smiling, one of her earnest ones, and he realizes she'll stay his, in here or not. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>